Slayer timeline
Slayer timeline. For a list of Slayers see List of Slayers. BC Sineya Name: "The Primitive", Sineya. Played by: Sharon Ferguson. Location: Africa. Watcher: None (according to Giles in "Restless"). Slayer Time: "As long as there have been demons, there has been the Slayer." (according to Giles in "The Harvest"). Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fray (Chapter 3: "Ready, Steady..." p.7) Tales of the Slayers ("Prologue"; "Tales", final page) Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Sineya is taken by the Shadow Men against her will, chained to the earth and imbued with the spirit of a demon. She is more demon than subsequent Slayers would be. Sineya is rejected by her village and instructed to fight alone. She claims to have no name, no Watcher, no friends and no family. Ejuk Location: Uruk, Sumeria. Watcher: Unnamed male. Birth: Around 2717 BC. Slayer Time: Active 2700 B.C. Source: Portal Through Time Ejuk is an orphan who was raised by her Watcher. Egyptian Slayer #1 Location: Egypt. Watcher: Meryt-Neith Death: 1530 BC. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1530 BC. Sources: Note from the Underground (Chapter 3, p.3-4). Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Nubian Slayer Location: Nubia. Slayer Time: 1530 BC. - Unknown. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Thessily Thessilonikki Location: Greece. Watcher: Thoas, the high priest of the Eleusinian mysteries. Birth: 519 BC. Death: 490 BC. (29 years old). Slayer Time: 507 BC. - 490 BC. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("A Good Run"). Thessily is described as having been a Slayer "all her life". It's 490 B.C. in Greece and Thessily is the current Slayer. In order to protect an important messenger, she must run 300 miles in 3 days while fending off countless vampires. In the end, this 29 year old Slayer just wants to be remembered for something great that she herself did. Thessily is killed by poison. Artemia Location: Thebes of the Seven Gates, Greece. Source:Go Ask Malice. This Slayer was tortured and killed by Kakistos. Her daughter, Alexandra, went mad and became a Vengeance demon, and granted her mother's dying wish to come back and possess another Slayer (Faith) so she could kill Kakistos. Egyptian Slayer #2 Location: Egypt. Slayer Time: 51 - 30 BC. During reign of Cleopatra VII. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). First Millennium AD Diana Location: Rome. Watcher: Aulus. Birth: 23 AD. Death: 40 AD. Slayer Time: 38 or 39 AD. - 40 AD. Source: The Evil That Men Do. Killed by Helen, the vampire. Incinii Location: The Isle of Anglesey, Wales. Watcher: Eyra. Birth: Around 46 AD. Slayer Time: Active in 60 AD. Source: Portal Through Time. Said to be amongst the longest living slayers and to have suffered under the night terror demon. She seemed to enjoy the war with the Romans and had a tendency to disobey her watcher. Garnhuld Slayer Time: Active in 562 AD. Source: Remaining Sunlight. Slayer Victim of Helen & Julian #1 Death: 667 AD. Slayer Time: Unknown - 667 AD. Source: The Evil That Men Do. Great Lady Ankimon-in's Slayer Location: Heian Kyo, Japan. Watcher: The Great Lady Ankimon-in. Death: 980. Slayer Time: Unknown - 980. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Lady Shobu"). This Slayer was sacrificed to a dragon. Kishi Minomoto (Lady Shobu) Location: Heian Kyo, Japan. Watcher: Bennin & Great Lady Ankimon-in. Slayer Time: Active in 980. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Lady Shobu"). Kishi Minomoto is a brave girl born into a warrior clan who is suddenly called to serve as a lady in waiting for the Great Lady Ankimon-in. Her summoner, Bennin, claims to be her Watcher and informs her of her duty as a Slayer. He teaches her precious information concerning the demons around her as well as her predecessor before sending her to wait on the Great Lady. Kishi does her best to locate the demons which have been surrounding the Palace only to find out that Bennin is not who he says he is; nor is the Great Lady who was originally the Watcher of the past Slayer. Bennin, is actually Migoto, Bennin's brother, who has been sacrificing Slayers to a dragon in order to maintain his immortal life. Medieval/Renaissance Adja Location: Europe & Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: Active in the 11th century. Death: 2000, sacrificed herself to stop Karfarnaum. Sources:'' Autumnal'' ("The Heart of a Slayer"). Red-haired, medieval armor-wearing Adja, who speaks a crude Gothic dialect, traveled across time to sacrifice her own life for that of Buffy Summers' to stop Karfarnaum. She tells the Scoobies that "to humble the monster, one must have the heart of a Slayer". Her name, Adja, means "one who is already dead". Adja calls Buffy "Nasjands", which means "the Savior". Slayer Victim of the Kludden Tribe #1 Location: Eastern Europe Death: 1123. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1123. Source: Wisdom of War. Slayer Victim of the Kludden Tribe #2 Location: Europe Death: 1147. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1147. Source: Wisdom of War. Slayer Victim of the Kludden Tribe #3 Location: Europe Death: 1147. Slayer Time: 1147. Source: Wisdom of War. Slayer Victim of the Kludden Tribe #4 Location: Europe Death: 1147. Slayer Time: 1147. Source: Wisdom of War. European Slayer Location: Europe Death: 1155 or 1156. Slayer Time: 1147 - 1155 or 1156. Source: Wisdom of War. Slayer Victim of Helen & Julian #2 Death: 13th century. Slayer Time: 13th century. Source: The Evil That Men Do. Shagrat al-Durr Location: Afghanistan. Slayer Time: Active in mid-1200s. Source: The Book of Fours. In attempting to rescue a French knight, this Slayer was devoured by a monster made of a sort of primal evil known as the Gatherer. Dark of the Moon Location: Chaco Canyon, New Mexico. Birth: 1229. Death: 1250. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1250 AD. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Dark of the Moon"). This is a Slayer who was trained but did not know what her calling was. Her angst and frustration come through when she fails to fulfill her duty through no fault of her own. Her father, a vampire, kills his daughter. Slayer Victim of Tatoul #1 Slayer Time: Active in 1300. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Abomination"). Slayer Victim of Tatoul #2 Death: 1320. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1320. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Abomination"). Eliane Ward de Shaunde Location: Beauport, Brittany, France. Watcher: Michel de Shaunde & Gaston Roux. Birth: 1300. Death: 1320. Slayer Time: 1320. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Abomination"). Eliane and her Watcher have spent years training together, but as the years go by and Eliane becomes older they begin to suspect that she will never be called as a Slayer. Eventually she and her Watcher fall in love, get married and form a family. When she finally reaches the age of 20, she is abruptly called to her duty and her husband is taken away from her for violating codes of conduct with his charge. Eliane refuses to accept her duty until her husband has returned to her even though Tatoul, a particularly vicious vampire plagues her city. When the demon finally steals her five-year-old son, Gervais, and turns him into a vampire, she begins to fight back. At the end, she allows her son to drink her blood, slaying him at the same time. Because they are connected when this happens, the son is slain, but then, she, herself, starts to light on fire. At the end, the only thing left remaining is her daughter, who is called to be the next Slayer, even though she's an infant. She is given to her father. Isabeau de Shaunde Location: Beauport, Brittany, France. Slayer Time: 1320. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Abomination"). Isabeau de Shaunde is the daughter of Slayer Eliane Ward de Shaunde and her Watcher, Michel de Shaunde. Bar Maiden Slayer Location: Europe. Played by: Kristy Swanson. Slayer Time: Middle Ages. Sources: Fray (Chapter 3: "Ready, Steady..." p.12) Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992) The Origin (p.2). Killed by Lothos outside of the Boar's Head tavern. Righteous Slayer Location: England. Watcher: An unnamed monk. Slayer Time: Middle Ages. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Righteous"). This young Slayer saved a walled, medieval town from the vampire St. Just; easily slaying him and his horde. The entire town bore witness to the fight including young girls who admired her and were inspired to stand up for themselves. The men did not like this, so as the righteous Slayer slept, men broke into her house and grabbed her from bed. They dubbed her a witch, because only a witch could have defeated the vampires so easily and burned her at the stake. Her Watcher, a monk, can do nothing but watch. Her Watcher avenged her death by opening the town gates, allowing legions of vampires to feast on the whole town. Dark Ages Slayer Location: Europe. Played by: Kristy Swanson. Watcher: Unknown man (depicted in the original film by Donald Sutherland). Slayer Time: 15th century or 16th century (the film shows 15th century and the comic shows 16th century fashion). Source: [[Buffy the Vampire Slayer (film)|''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)]]'' The Origin (p.2). St. Joan of Arc Location: Domrémy, Orléans & Rouen, France. Birth: Around 1413. Slayer Time: Unknown - May 30, 1431. Death: May 30, 1431. Source: The Death of Buffy (Chapter 1, p.2). Joan of Arc (Jehanne Darc in Middle French or Jeanne d'Arc in modern French) is the patron saint of France. She is depicted in men's armor slaying a vampire in The Death of Buffy. Esperanza de la Vega Location: Seville, Spain. Watcher: Wilmot Friumt. Birth: May 1463. Slayer Time: Active in 1481. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("The Rule of Silence"). Esperanza de la Vega is a Spanish slayer. Reading about demons does not help her standing at all. Esperanza has a very tough life, living secretly as a Jew under the crippling rule of the Spanish Inquisition. Being a marrano brands her as a heretic. But it is made undoubtedly worse when she is arrested and charged with being a witch by the monks who had overrun her town. Gabriella Location: Rome, Italy. Watcher: Mario. Slayer Time: Active in 1503. Source: Queen of the Slayers. Cassia Marsilka Location: Greece. Birth: 1510. Slayer Time: 1525 - 1527. Source: Tempted Champions. Slayer Cassia Marsilka is killed and turned by Cyrus the Gladiator, a 1,300-year-old vampire whom she later staked. She hates humans and vampires. She went on to build her skills as a vampire and went under a variety of different names including Callia, Calida, Caterina, Catalina, Christine, Catia and Celina. She was eventually defeated and staked by Buffy. Maria Regina Location: France. Birth: 1522 or 1523. Death: 1539. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1539. Source: [[The Gatekeeper|''The Gatekeeper trilogy]]. Maria Regina is killed by being stabbed. 1600s AD Erin Randall '''Location': Ireland. Watcher: Timothy Cassidy. Death: October 31, early 1600s. Slayer Time: Early 1600s - October 31, early 1600s. Source: Halloween Rain. Erin killed the Tatzelworm. She is killed by the demon, Samhain, after facing him on two separate Halloweens. Virginia Dare Location: Roanoke, Virginia. Watcher: John White. Birth: August 18, 1587. Death: 1609. Killed by Seal of the Ocean (her boyfriend) Slayer Time: Unknown - 1609. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("The White Doe"). A Slayer named White Doe was adopted by Croatoans despite her English breeding and trained as the men were. She grew to be beautiful and agile. A particular wizard of the people fell in love with her but she did not return his lust. He then turned her into a white doe because if he could not have her then he did not wish anyone else have her heart. But Seal of the Ocean loves her and eventually finds her, only to end up killing her because he believes she is a wild animal. This story is based on myths built around the real life disappearance of the Roanoke Colony and Virginia Dare, the first child of English colonists born on American soil. Ildikó Gellért Location: Hungary. Watcher: Kurt Rendőr. Birth: 1594. Death: 1609. Slayer Time: 1609 (six months). Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Die Blutgrafin"). Countess Elizabeth Báthory (Báthory Erzsébet) a.k.a. die Blutgräfin (the Blood Countess) is a wicked woman that lives in a castle in Hungary. It is rumored that she bathes in the blood of young virgins in order to stay youthful. Ildikó is the current Slayer. She is the daughter of gypsies and lives isolated with her Watcher. He trains her in the ways of a lady and she successfully infiltrates the castle, in an effort to stop the deaths that are seemingly always occurring there. There are rumors that the countess kills virgin girls for their blood and bathes in it to make herself younger. When Ildikó enters the Countess' castle she poses as a servant girl. The Countess' ladies see what kind of strength Ildikó has and this makes the Countess want to bathe in her blood. Although Ildikó finds out how she kills the girls, she is eventually drugged and killed in an Iron Maiden by Elizabeth Báthory, never finding out if she was a vampire or not. Samurai's Slayer Location: Japan. Watcher: Unnamed Japanese samurai Watcher. Death: 1612. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1612. Source: Blooded. Abigail Cole Location: Plymouth Colony, Massachusetts. Slayer Time: Active during early 1625. Source: [[Rare promos|''History of the Slayer WB advertisements]]. "Plymouth Colony, early 1625. Mysterious deaths were attributed to some unknown animals. These deaths stopped shortly after a strange visitor, Abigail Cole, joined the community." - WB advertisement. Slayer Victim of Dies Pedes '''Location': Italy. Death: 1640s. Slayer Time: 1640s. Source: Ghoul Trouble. Robin Whitby Location: The Caribbean. Watcher: Dr. William Henry Pratt. Slayer Time: Active in 1661. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Blood and Brine"). Robin Whitby is the captain of a schooner called Neptune's Lady. She has been passing herself off as a man in order to be accepted by her crew. While sailing the seas, they come about a boat called the El Dorado, which is strangely free of any crew members, save for a young Spanish girl. The boat is loaded with gold and treasures; and in particular, an ugly little idol. After a brief mutiny on board her ship as soon as the crew realizes that she's female, half the members take the other boat and set off. However, the boat becomes plagued by the kraken, a water monster with fangs and squid-like arms, and Robin heads back to fight for the crew that once betrayed her. In a fight with the kraken, Robin loses her right forearm to the beast, losing a part of herself, yet still not defeating the hideous monster. Carissa Avenhaus Location: Holland. Birth: 1658. Death: 1673. Slayer Time: 1670 - 1673. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Carrisa is called at the young age of 12. Samantha Kane Location: New York & Salem, Massachusetts. Watcher: Robert Erwin. Birth: 1669. Death: 1692. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1692. Source: Night of the Living Rerun. Samantha is a Puritan whose family was killed by vampires. Samantha is killed by the Master. 1700s AD Weapons-Forging Slayer Slayer Time: Early 18th century. Source: Fool For Love (from the Watchers Diaries). This Slayer forged her own weapons and wielded an anvil. Hong Kong Prostitute Slayer Location: Hong Kong. Slayer Time: 18th century. Source: The Origin (p.7 & p.16 - mentioned by Merrick Jamison-Smythe). Russian Slayer Location: Russia. Slayer Time: Around 1770. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Unholy Madness"). This Slayer is killed by the vampire, l'Héros. Marie-Christine du Lac Location: Versailles & Paris, France. Watcher: Edmund Devoison. Slayer Time: Active in 1789. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Unholy Madness"). Marie-Christine du Lac is a Slayer of royal blood who lives in Marie-Antoinette's royal palace at Versailles. Unfortunately, the royals have become displeased with her work, as has her Watcher. Originally, Marie-Christine despises the poor of France, an attitude shared by the Watcher and most of the court. Her attitudes slowly change upon meeting a young, innocent girl who lives on the street. After meeting this little girl, Marie-Christine begins to be disobedient towards her Watcher. She faces a vampire named l'Héros, who starts the French Revolution among the poor. They knew he is a vampire, but do not care, as the situation he creates for them is better than the Royals ever did. Marie-Christine's life falls apart as the rebellion erupts around her. l'Héros captures the little girl, and Marie-Christine disobeys her orders to save the little girl. At the end, she herself finds out she was born a peasant and her Watcher doesn't care. The revolution starts and Marie-Christine's Watcher is beheaded for trying to protect the king and queen. As he is about to be guillotined, he blames Marie-Christine for the revolution. He says to her, "Once a peasant..." The story ends with the little girl grabbing Marie-Christine's hand and having her hand feel like ice; probably a result of being turned into a vampire, herself. Marguerite Allard Location: Paris, France. Watcher: Unnamed female. Slayer Time: Active in 1792. Source: Portal Through Time. Claudine Location: Paris, France. Watcher: Jean, a member of the Bourgeoisie. Slayer Time: Active in 1790s, during the French revolution. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("The Innocent"). Claudine was manipulated by Jean, her Watcher, her lover and a supporter of the French Revolution, into killing an innocent aristocrat. Yuki Makimura Location: Japan. Slayer Time: Around 1798 - 1800. Death: Around 1800. Sources:False Memories Note from the Underground Tales of the Slayers ("Tales", final page). The Chain This Slayer was turned into a vampire by the Master. While most Slayers welcome death, Yuki didn't want to die. The Watchers' Council removed Yuki from their records, but failed to cover up the two missing years in the Slayer timeline. Dawn discovers Yuki's missing time slot and Spike tells of the disgraced Slayer-turned-vampire. Yuki comes to Sunnydale with her blind vampire henchmen to resurrect her sire in either late 2000 or early 2001. She plans to get revenge on Spike for killing the Anointed One and to use Xander as a vessel for resurrecting the Master. Dawn stops the Master's resurrection and Yuki is staked. 1800s AD Elizabeth Weston Location: Somerset, England. Watcher: Unnamed man. Slayer Time: Active in 1813. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Presumption"; "Tales", final page). Elizabeth lived as a nobleman named Edward Weston to lure vampires into a false sense of security. Justine Location: England. Watcher: Claire Silver. Death: February 28, 1817. Slayer Time: Unknown - February 28, 1817. Sources: Blooded. Samantha Location: England. Watcher: Hayward H. Muzzlewit. Birth: 1810s. Death: 1828. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1828. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Naayéé Neizgháni Location: La Boca del Infierno, California. Watcher: Unnamed male, killed by a vampire. Death: 1841, stabbed in the chest. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1841. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("The Glittering World"; "Tales", final page). This Slayer was a Native American, who hunted down the vampiress who killed her Watcher, also destroyed a nest of great evil after slaying a number of vampires. She dies on her horse after being stabbed in the chest. The town where she died was founded by Richard Wilkins as Sunnydale in 1841. The story of this Slayer's death is told in parallel with a narration about the monster slayer Naayéé'neizgháni and the demon To, characters taken from Navajo legend. Marie Siegner Location: France. Watcher: Charlton Muzzlewit. Death: 1842. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1842. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Catherine Hogarth Location: White Chapel, London, England. Watcher: Charlton Muzzlewit. Slayer Time: Active in 1843. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). The current Watcher of the current Slayer (who is from the rundown East End of London) has absolutely no sympathy for his charge until he is visited by two Slayers from the past who show him what he is doing wrong, but it isn't until one Slayer from the future makes an appearance that the Watcher learns the error of his ways. Boston Slayer Location: Boston, Massachusetts. Slayer Time: Active in 1845. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements "Boston shipyards were plagued by a series of grisly murders. The attacks ended when a quiet, young woman arrived in town." - WB advertisement. California Slayer Location: California. Slayer Time: Active in late 1840s. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("The New Watcher"). Margaret Madden Watcher: Sean Connelly. Birth: 1839. Death: 1852. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1852. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Ch'ing Shih"). Xiaoqin Location: China. Watcher: Master Wang & Sean Connelly. Birth: 1839. Slayer Time: Active on June 10, 1856. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Ch'ing Shih"). After the Slayer's Watcher died, she ran away from the monastery where he trained her. Posing as a man, she survived on her own in the city. When her new Watcher finds her, they join forces to battle an extremely dangerous vampire. Angela Martignetti Location: Venice, Italy. Watcher: Peter Toscano & Jason Cromwell. Slayer Time: 1857 - Active in 1862. Source: Immortal. Slayer Angela Martignetti is Chosen in Venice, Italy under Watcher Peter Toscano who becomes her lover after his previous involvement, the Slayer's sister, is killed by the vampire Veronique. He is subsequently killed by the Council and she is assigned a new Watcher, Jason Cromwell. Angela traps the essence of Veronique on a deserted island in 1862. Agatha Primrose Location: Pittsburg Landing, Tenessee. Watcher: Niles Hallowell. Death: 1863 or 1864. Slayer Time: 1862 - 1863 or 1864. Source: Portal Through Time. Pauline Francis Bernard Location: Atlanta, Georgia. Watcher: Reed & Edward Landers. Slayer Time: Active in 1864. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("The New Watcher"). Tales of the Slayer ("The Ghosts of Slayers Past"). Pauline Francis Bernard is passing herself off as a man under the name of Frankie Massey in order to enlist in the Union army. Her Watcher is long dead and a new Watcher arrives in her division in search of a woman. Her general has secretly known that Frankie is in fact a female, but wants her on his side. He devises a plan to exterminate the vampires plaguing the war-torn South, and allows the Watcher and Frankie to go their own way. Lucy Hanover Location: Virginia. Slayer Time: 1864 or 1865 - active in 1866. Sources: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements The Gatekeeper Child of the Hunt Immortal The Blood of Carthage The Book of Fours The Lost Slayer Queen of the Slayers. "The frequent and unexplained disappearance of local Civil War widows shocked an already grieving community. These disturbing events ended when Lucy Hanover set up camp in a nearby graveyard." - WB advertisement In Child of the Hunt, it was revealed that part of the essence from Lucy's soul, what made her human, was combined with that of the Erl King and made into the shape of a male. In every sense, Roland of the Hunt was the son of Lucy Hanover. Lucy is killed by the Wanderer of Water. Her ghost has also appeared on various occasions, such as providing the gang with vital information when facing a vampire who can reincarnate into another body at the moment of death (Immortal), warning Willow about the coming of the Gatherer (The Book of Fours) and guiding a temporally-displaced Buffy back into her past self (The Lost Slayer), among other things. 1800s Slayer Slayer Time: Mid-1800s. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. Catherine Callan Location: Ulster, Ireland. Watcher: Thomas Spelling. Birth: 1858. Slayer Time: Active in 1873 until at least 1876. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Alone"). Around the time of her Cruciamentum, the Slayer, Catherine Callan of Ulster, must tolerate both her father and prejudice from the largely English Watchers' Council. She teases the council, pretending to be married to Mr. Spelling, her Watcher. Mollie Prater Location: Kentucky. Watcher: Ethan Bentley. Birth: 1871 (15 years old). Slayer Time: Active in 1886. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Mornglom Dreaming"). Mollie Prater is a simple 15-year-old girl living in Kentucky in 1886. She has no knowledge of demons or Slayers. Her life seems normal, and she is about to get married to Harly. Around this time, a Watcher named Ethan arrives in search for her, as she is the new Slayer. But when people gather together for weddings and baptisms, a demon comes out of the bushes and kills as many people as possible. Mollie's wedding day is interrupted by these demons and Ethan's appearance. He briefly tells her that she is the Slayer and she kills the demons. But after Mollie slays the demons attacking her wedding, Harly walks out on her and she knows her life won't ever be the same. Belle Malone Location: Dodge City, Kansas. Slayer Time: Active in the summer of 1888. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "Dodge City, Kansas. During the summer of 1888, 40 deaths under suspicious circumstances. The deaths ceased when Belle Malone rode into town." - WB advertisement. Elizabeth Location: White Chapel, London, England. Watcher: Sir James. Birth: 1872. Death: December 1888. Slayer Time: late 1888. Source: Blood and Fog. Elizabeth's neck is snapped by a faery halfling demon. Indian Princess Slayer Location: British India. Watcher: late 19th century European man with monocles. Sources: Fray (Chapter 3: "Ready, Steady..." p.12) The Origin (p.16 - mentioned by Merrick) Tales of the Slayers ("Tales", final page). Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992). This Slayer is an Indian princess who is killed by Lothos. Oklahoma Slayer Location: Oklahoma. Slayer Time: Active in 1893. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "A series of savage attacks claimed the lives of seventeen homesteaders. The murders stopped when a young blacksmith passed through town." - WB advertisement. Florence Gilbert Location: Virginia City, Wyoming. Birth: 1877. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1897. Source: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "A string of bizarre murders shocked this small hillside community. The killings ceased shortly after 20-year-old Florence Gilbert arrived in town." - WB advertisement. Grace Location: Yorkshire Moors, England. Death: 1897. Slayer Time: 1897. Source: The Evil That Men Do. Killed by Helen, the vampire. Angelique Hawthorne Location: London. Watcher: Professor Peter van Helsing. Slayer Time: Active in 1897. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("House of the Vampire"). In London, England, Slayer Angelique Hawthorne is chosen under Watcher Peter van Helsing, cousin to Professor Abraham van Helsing. Dracula has come to England, even after his supposed death many years ago. Angelique must determine if she's under the thrall of Dracula herself and how to defeat him. She fights Dracula with her friends, lover Gordon Mycroft, a street kid named Patch and an ex-nun named Molly Carrington who is later killed; an incident that causes Angelique to abandon her friends in order to keep them safe. 1900s AD Xin Rong Played by: Ming Liu. Location: Beijing, China. Death: June 18, 1900. Slayer Time: Unknown - June 18, 1900. Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Fool for Love") Spike & Dru ("All's Fair") Blackout (page 103) Xin Rong fights the vampire Spike during the Boxer Rebellion and drops her stake during an explosion, giving Spike the upper hand. Spike drains her and leaves her in the burning temple. Her last words are "Tell my mother I'm sorry". Although unnamed on the show, the Chinese Slayer is given the name Xin Rong in the tie-in comic Spike & Dru ("All's Fair"). The actress who played her also played a newly activated slayer in Chosen and is seen wielding an axe at a Turok-Han after Buffy stands back up after sustaining an injury. Creighton Faust's Slayer Location: England. Watcher: Creighton Faust. Slayer Time: Active in 1903. Sources: Referenced in Tales of the Slayer ("Undeadsville"). Creighton Faust's Slayer commits suicide. Creighton Faust is turned into a vampire. Millicent Rose Gresham Location: Duluth, Minnesota. Watcher: Ambrose Richmond. Birth: 1893. Death: 1911. Slayer Time: Active in 1911. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Sideshow Slayer"). Slayer Millicent "Millie" Rose Gresham, also known as "Fatima Araby" (her stage name), is chosen under Watcher Ambrose Richmond. Millie is a traveling Slayer covering within a carnival sideshow. The Slayer is approaching her eighteenth birthday, and therefore, the Cruciamentum awaits. She is set up in a funhouse at the sideshow she works at with her Watcher. The vampire, Blasko (a former Watcher), interferes and Ambrose is killed along with the reviewing Council members and the vampire Millie was supposed to face. In the end, Millie outsmarts Blasko. Arabella Gish Location: Brooklyn, New York. Slayer Time: Active in 1912. Sources: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "23 New Yorkers lost their lives in the 1912 Brooklyn Boarding House Murders. The killings ended abruptly when a student nurse named Arabella Gish sought lodgings in room number 6." - WB advertisement. Alfred Gantry's Slayer Location: Europe. Watcher: Alfred Gantry. Death: 1916. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1916. Sources: Referenced in Tales of the Slayer ("Silent Screams"). Alfred Gantry's Slayer is killed by a vampire. Dorothy Singers Location: Chicago. Watcher: Reginald V. Hill. Birth: June 30, 1901. Death: 1919. Slayer Time: Around 1917 - 1919. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Survivors"). The Slayer, Dorothy "Dot" Singers, is approaching her eighteenth birthday, and therefore, the Cruciamentum awaits her. Her Watcher, Reginald Hill, is suffering from a very severe mental illness. Ardita O'Reilly Location: New York City, New York. Watcher: Mr. Whiskers. Slayer Time: Active in 1922. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("The War Between the States"). A young woman named Sally Jean comes to New York and becomes awed by a flapper named Ardita O'Reilly, who is in fact the current Slayer. Sally Jean becomes completely enthralled by everything that Ardita possesses, until she learns what exactly Ardita is and what she does. Britta Kessler Location: Munich, Germany. Watcher: Frederich Lichterman. Birth: 1906. Death: November 8, 1923. Slayer Time: Unknown - November 8, 1923. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Silent Screams"). Britta Kessler is brought up in a good German home. Britta is identified as a Potential Slayer in 1921 and trained by Frederich Lichterman, who had fought alongside Britta's father in World War I. However, during her training she never faces a vampire or demon. She becomes the Slayer, causing a great deal of fear in Britta, who makes Lichterman swear she will not die alone. Britta and her Watcher attend a screening of a new movie at the residence of Herr Sahr, only to find that the creators are vampires who seek to film the deaths of Britta, Lichterman and the rest of the people invited. Herr Lichterman runs away, leaving Britta to die alone and breaking his promise to her. Britta manages to release the rest of the prisoners, but is subdued by the vampires. Britta is turned by Herr Sahr and placed in her family's mausoleum. Lichterman goes to make sure that she doesn't rise, but Sahr locks him in with the newly-vamped Britta who wants nothing more than to kill the Watcher that betrayed her. Chicago Slayer Location: Chicago, Illinois. Slayer Time: Active in May 1927. Sources: ''History of the Slayer'' WB advertisements. "Over a period of two weeks 41 bodies were found near Union Station. Shortly after the arrival of a young woman, the mysterious murders stopped." - WB advertisement. Pilot Slayer Slayer Time: Wears 1930s aviation helmet. Source: Tales of the Slayers. Korean Slayer Slayer Time: Active in 1930s. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("The Puppet Show"). The demon hunter, Sid, claimed to have known this Slayer in the '30s. Desmond Tretsky's Slayer Watcher: Desmond Tretsky. Slayer Time: Active in mid 20th Century. Source: Unnatural Selection. Spanish War Slayer Location: Spain. Death: Between July 17, 1936 & the 1937 Sunnydale earthquake. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1936 or 1937. Source: Unaired Pilot (first draft). "The last Slayer I faced was a duchess, during the Spanish War. What a fighter. Her blood was so rich I was sick for a week." - The Master Rachel O'Connor Location: New York City. Slayer Time: Active in 1937. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Broken Bottle Of Djinn"). Rachel was a member of an undercover anti-Nazi organization (OSS). She was recruited by the OSS to stop a Nazi agent from delivering an evil Djinn to his superiors in Germany. This New Yorker had rather unorthodox methods of vampire slaying, slumming through the bleak streets pretending to be blind and then slaying with pencils. Anni Sonnenblume Location: Nuremberg, Germany. Watcher: Unnamed wheelchair-bound male. Birth: November 9, 1924. Slayer Time: Active in September 1938. Source: Tales of the Slayers ("Sonnenblume"; "Tales", final page) The Death of Buffy (Chapter 1, p.2). Anni Sonnenblume lives with her mother and brother, Karl, in Nuremberg, Germany. Anni is the Slayer during 1938. She is a member of the Bund Deutscher Mädel (League of German Girls), the female branch of the Hitler Jugend (Hitler Youth). As part of Hitler's Youth, she needs to learn what real evil is: vampires or racism. She decides to fight the Nazis as well as vampires and demons. Sophie Carstensen Location: Denmark. Watcher: Yanna Narvik. Birth: August 31, 1923. Death: September 7, 1940. Slayer Time: August 1939 - September 7, 1940. Source: Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row. Isabel Cortés Location: Barcelona, Spain. Death: September 7, 1940. Slayer Time: September 7, 1940 - September 7, 1940. Source: Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row. Isabel Cortés from Barcelona, Spain is chosen. Within four minutes, she is killed at the hands of the demon, Skrymir. Eleanor Boudreau Location: Lafayette, Louisiana & Denmark. Watcher: Bertram Martin & Marie-Christine Fontaine. Birth: 1924. Slayer Time: September 7, 1940 - active on September 14th, 1940. Sources: Spike and Dru: Pretty Maids All in a Row Tales of the Slayer ("Voodoo Lounge"). Eleanor Boudreau of Lafayette, Louisiana is chosen under Watcher Betram Martin. Along with Sophie's friend, Potential Ariana de la Croix of Geneva, Switzerland, the girls defeat Skrymir. Eleanor's Watcher steps down and asks Council director, Watcher Marie-Christine Fontaine (daughter of Jacques Fontaine) to be the Slayer's Watcher. Potential Ariana de la Croix, who was training under Watcher Charles Rochemont, is asked to become a Watcher under Watcher trainee John Travers, the father of Quentin Travers. Elizabeth Winters Location: Chicago, Illinois. Watcher: Marcus Redmond. Birth: 1921. Death: 1943. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1943. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Stakeout on Rush Street"). Slayer Elizabeth "Betty" Winters is chosen under Watcher and bookstore owner, Marcus Redmond. Elizabeth works as a private investigator in a business she inherited from her husband, Robert Winters, after he died overseas in the war. She has ties to the mob currently in Chicago and has helped them out on several occasions. When she learns that one of their current employees is, in fact, a vampire, she informs the mob boss who agrees to pay her a large sum of money in exchange for her killing the vampire. Elizabeth is killed by an ancient vampire named Hunyadi within the year. Zoë Kuryakin Location: New York City, New York. Watcher: Ian Sykes. Birth: December 1934. Death: December 1952. Slayer Time: Around 1950 - December 1952. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Undeadsville"). This Slayer is a beatnik named Zoë. Zoë is turning eighteen and therefore will soon be having her Cruciamentum. Zoë's Watcher, Ian Sykes, is so alienated from her lifestyle that he conspires to see that his Slayer does not survive her Cruciamentum. During it, she is set against a vampire, Creighton Faust, who was a Watcher in life. Asha Sayre Location: Port Buck, Martin County, Florida. Watcher: Laurent. Birth: 1939. Death: 1956. Slayer Time: Unknown - 1956. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("And White Splits the Night"). Asha is a black slayer who lives during the time of the Ku Klax Klan. She discovers that not only humans are in the KKK, but so are vampires. Because Asha lives on the outskirts of town with her Watcher, she has no idea what kind of demonic things go on in the town. While hunting, she discovers a vampire's plan to kill a black church group in a couple of days and bomb the place to the ground. She and her Watcher rush to the church to prevent the attack from happening. Asha manages to save the people in the church but ends up being killed herself. Mariko Location: Tokyo, Japan. Watcher: Kobo. Slayer Time: 1956 - 1960. Sources: Blooded. Beryl McKenzie Location: Nova Scotia. Watcher: Miranda Valance. Birth: 1951. Slayer Time: October, 1969 - April, 1970. Sources: Tales of the Slayer ("Back to the Garden"). A pacifist Slayer, Beryl MacKenzie, approaches her eighteenth birthday and therefore her Cruciamentum awaits her. She joins a commune in Nova Scotia just before coming into her power. She must face the Cruciamentum as an initiation into being a Slayer. Nikki Wood Played by: April Weeden-Washington and K.D. Aubert. Location: Harlem, New York City, New York. Watcher: Bernard Crowley. Birth: 1955. Death: Harlem, 1977. Neck broken by Spike on the N.Y.C. subway. Slayer Time: 1971 - 1977. Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Tales of the Slayers ("Nikki Goes Down!"; "Tales", final page) Tales of the Slayer ("It's All About the Mission") Queen of the Slayers Blackout. Nikki Wood is a New York-based Slayer in the 1970s. Nikki's boyfriend, an N.Y.P.D. policeman named Li, is killed. Nikki is pregnant during her Cruciamentum in 1973. Slayers are not intended to have children, so it is kept secret between Nikki and her Watcher. She has a little boy named Robin (who later plays a role in the seventh season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer). Nikki meets her match when she fights the vampire named Spike and is killed on the N.Y.C. subway. Spike snaps Nikki's neck and takes her black leather coat. Robin Wood is raised by Bernard Crowley in Beverly Hills, California. Peri Bohr Location: Keller, Nebraska. Watcher: Mr. McClellan. Birth: 1965. Slayer Time: Active in 1983. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("Two Teenage Girls At The Mall"). Peri Bohr has her Cruciamentum in a local mall against a friend of hers named Julie Lemmer, who had only just been turned into a vampire and was feeling very confused about the whole thing. Julie's sire starves her and locks her in a mall. Unfortunately, Julie has unplanned-for advantages on the Slayer. Dr. Primrose's Slayer Watcher: Dr. Primrose. Source: Slayer, Interrupted. Mexican Slayer Location: Mexico. Death: June 23, 1993. Slayer Time: 1992 - June 23, 1993. Source: Tales of the Slayer ("The Code of the Samurai") This Mexican Slayer is killed by a Congara demon which leads to India being chosen as the next Slayer. India Cohen Location: South Carolina, Yokosuka, Tokyo, Japan, Italy, Spain & San Diego, California. Watcher: Christopher "Kit" Bothwell. Death: May 1996 (San Diego, California). Slayer Time: June 23, 1993 - May 1996. Sources: The Book of Fours Tales of the Slayer ("The Code of the Samurai"). India Cohen, Buffy's immediate predecessor, patrols freely around Tokyo. She fancies her handsome, young Watcher, Kit. The pair are asked to help a clan dust their vampire-ancestor, along with 50 other warriors. She sacrifices her life to protect Kit, and when she dies, Buffy is chosen as the next Slayer. Whistler and the Master make derogatory remarks about India's appearance in comparison to Buffy's. Buffy Anne Summers Played by: Kristy Swanson & Sarah Michelle Gellar. Location: Los Angeles, California, Sunnydale, California & Scotland. Watcher: Merrick Jamison-Smythe (killed), Rupert Giles (fired/rehired), Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (fired). Birth: January 20th, 1981. Deaths: 1997, drained by the Master and left to drown (clinical death), resuscitated by Xander Harris. 2001, dove into an energy field, resurrected by Willow Rosenberg. Slayer Time: May 1996 - Present (clinical death in 1997 caused next Slayer to be called; death in 2001). Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Angel The Origin Tales of the Slayers ("Broken Bottle of Djinn"; "Tales", final page) Tales of the Vampires ("Antique") Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight ...and numerous other tie-in novels and comics. Buffy Anne Summers is a Slayer active in the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Born in 1981, she was activated as the Slayer in 1996 at the age of fifteen. Initially based in Los Angeles, she later moved to Sunnydale where she acted as guardian of the Hellmouth for seven years before the town's destruction in 2003. Buffy is unique as a Slayer in many ways; she refuses to sacrifice her ordinary life for her supernatural destiny, often operates as part of a team with her friends the "Scooby Gang", and has maintained several romantic relationships, two of which were with notorious vampires Angel and Spike. Buffy is one of the longest-lived Slayers, and has returned from the dead not once but twice, an event which disrupted the traditional Slayer line. She later abolished the line completely with her plan to activate all the world's Potential Slayers, and is now dedicated to training the young Slayers she was responsible for creating. Kendra Young Played by: Bianca Lawson. Location: Jamaica Watcher: Sam Zabuto. Birth: Unknown. Death: May 1998, throat slit by Drusilla. Slayer Time: May 1997 - May 1998. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kendra Young was a Slayer from Jamaica who was activated in 1997 by Buffy Summers' temporary death. Trained by her Watcher, Sam Zabuto, Kendra was completely dedicated to her calling. She was an ally to the Scooby Gang in battling the vampires, Spike and Drusilla, but was killed in 1998 by Drusilla after only a year-long tenure as Slayer. Faith Lehane Played by: Eliza Dushku. Location: South Boston, Massachusetts Watchers: Professor Diana Dormer (killed), Rupert Giles (fired), Gwendolyn Post (unofficial/killed) & Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (fired). Birth: December 14th, 1980. Slayer Time: May 1998 - Present. Sources: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Angel Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight Go Ask Malice. Most often described as "a rogue Slayer," circumstances have led Faith Lehane down a villainous path. Faith accidentally staked Deputy Mayor Allan Finch, which led her to join Mayor Richard Wilkins, whom she came to see as a father figure. While rogue, Faith also murdered a delivery man and Professor Lester Worth. She often struggles to balance the dark side of her nature with her desire to achieve redemption, being both an ally and an enemy of the Scooby Gang and Angel Investigations. Angel believed in Faith and she eventually turned herself in to the police. She served time in jail until she was broken out by Wesley to capture Angelus. She has built positive relationships with Angel, Wesley and Giles. She continues to be untrusted by Buffy. Faith appeared in both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, portrayed by Eliza Dushku, and her early history is greatly expanded in the novel, Go Ask Malice. 2000s The following Slayers were activated by Willow Rosenberg using the power of the scythe, as shown in the episode "Chosen". There are at least 1,800 new Slayers, 500 of whom now work for Buffy Summers' organization which deploys Slayers globally. Amanda Played by: Sarah Hagan. Location: Sunnydale, California. Birth: 1986. Death: 2003. Slayer Time: 2003. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Skilled Dungeons & Dragons player; tends to beat up boys who bully her around, often resulting with Amanda being sent to Buffy for counseling. She did not survive the battle at the Hellmouth. Caridad Played by: Dania Ramírez. Location: Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A Hispanic slayer from the Philippines, who, along with another Potential named Colleen were in a sexual fantasy of Xander's. She is seen wielding an axe and wearing a skirt in battle. Buffy Magazine states she survived the Hellmouth battle. Chao-Ahn Played by: Kristy Wu. Location: Shanghai, China & Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This is a Slayer from Shanghai, China who only speaks Cantonese and can't understand others; notably Giles when he was telling her about the world of the supernatural. Chao-Ahn was also a source of comedic relief. Buffy Magazine states she survived the Hellmouth battle. She is seen on the bus fleeing the falling town. Injured Slayer Played by: Lisa Ann Cabasa. Location: Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She survived the Hellmouth battle. She is seen with Vi and Rona running away from the school into the bus. Kennedy Played by: Iyari Limon. Location: New York City, New York, Sunnydale, California & Brazil. Watcher: Unnamed, killed by Bringers. Birth: 1983 (age 19). Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kennedy comes from a wealthy New York City family with a summer home in the Hamptons and has a half-sister. Kennedy was taught to use a crossbow at the age of eight. Kennedy witnessed the Bringers killing her Watcher. Kennedy is one of the first three Potential Slayers to arrive in Sunnydale. An out-of-the-closet lesbian, Kennedy has known about her sexuality since the age of five (commenting that she found out watching Gone with the Wind), and aggressively pursues a relationship with Willow. Kennedy survived battle at the Hellmouth. After a brief mystical death and resurrection prior to Season Eight, she and Willow are taking their relationship slowly. Rona Played by: Indigo. Location: Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Rona is an African-American girl who had no prior knowledge of being a Potential Slayer, and thus did not like being one. She was not afraid to speak her mind and often went head to head with Buffy and Dawn. Her arm was broken by Caleb in battle, but she proved to be a courageous fighter in the Hellmouth Battle, even with a broken arm and sustaining many injuries. After Faith started to go down in the battle at the Hellmouth, Faith tossed Rona the Scythe, which she used to great effect before giving it back to Buffy, thus making her the only person bar Buffy and Faith to use the weapon during the battle. She survived the battle at the Hellmouth. In Issue #5 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight she is a squad leader, and is the person who decides the Girl to be Buffy Decoy #2. Violet Played by: Felicia Day. Location: Texas & Sunnydale, California & New York City, New York. Watcher: Unnamed, killed by Bringers. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A red-head, presumably from Texas. Vi did not appear to be up for the Slayer life, but this changed when she was seen in battle. At the time of her arrival she was the only Potential Slayer, out of Kennedy, Rona, Molly, Chloe and Eve to have seen an image of a vampire, although a blurred image. Vi even said that she had fun killing Bringers and Turok-Han. She killed the vampire who stabbed Buffy in the Hellmouth and is shown to do more fighting than any of the other newly activated slayers. When escaping Sunnydale on the school bus she is seen encouraging Rona to fight the pain of her injuries, even by slapping her and saying it's nothing. Survived battle at the Hellmouth. In Issue #5 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight she is seen on a television commercial with Andrew Wells trying to recruit slayers. Shannon Played by: Mary Wilcher. Location: Sunnydale, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. An American girl of presumably Irish descent. Upon her arrival in Sunnydale she was being chased by Bringers until she was picked up by a preacher. The preacher, revealed to be Caleb stabbed her and branded her neck with his ring. Before dumping her on the road he told her to pass a message on to Buffy. She was soon saved by Willow and Faith. Upon waking up in hospital Shannon told Buffy that Caleb had something that belonged to her, which was revealed to be the scythe. Buffy magazine states she survived the Hellmouth battle. Softball Player Slayer Played by: Demetra Raven. Birth: 1991 (12 years old according to "Chosen" script). Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Did not fight in the battle at the Hellmouth. Japanese Slayer Played by: Ally Matsumura. Location: Japan. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Did not fight in the battle at the Hellmouth. Indian Slayer Played by: Katie Gray. Location: India. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Did not fight in the battle at the Hellmouth. High School Student Slayer Played by: Kelli Wheeler. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Did not fight in the battle at the Hellmouth. Trailer Slayer Played by: Jenna Edwards. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Chosen"). Did not fight in the battle at the Hellmouth. Dana Played by: Navi Rawat. Location: Los Angeles, California. Birth: 1978. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Angel ("Damage"). When Dana was 10 years old, her family was murdered by Walter Kindel. For months, Kindel drugged and tortured Dana in the basement of a distillery. She was found naked and bleeding, nearly catatonic, and taken to a psychiatric hospital. During her 15 years at the hospital, Dana experienced visions and dreams about the lives of previous Slayers. When activated as a Slayer, Dana became frenzied and violent; not even Thorazine was enough to subdue her. Dr. Rabinaw taped his sessions with Dana speaking in Romanian, Chinese and other languages; the recordings were kept secret, as he planned to write a book on her. Eventually, Dana escaped, murdering a male nurse in the process and painting her face with his blood. Dana returned to the distillery after a string of murders. Spike, who initially believed Dana was possessed by a demon, tracked the Slayer. In Dana's state of mind, she had come to believe that Spike and Walter Kindel were the same person. Dana drugged Spike and sawed off his hands. Dana was prevented from killing Spike by Angel and Wesley. Dana was taken by W&H's Special Ops team, though they were interrupted by Andrew Wells and a team of Slayers. Having been told that the Scooby Gang no longer trusted them, Angel agreed to hand over Dana to Andrew. Slayer of Tom Mitchell Location: Los Angeles, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Tales of the Vampires ("Father"). This slayer dusts a vampire, Tom Mitchell, in front of his dying son. She believes Tom to be the dying man's son, rather than his father. Tom's son does not correct her as he dies of old age. Slayer Prisoner of Charles Gunn #1 Location: Los Angeles, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Angel: After the Fall. This Slayer was captured along with two other girls and used for training by Charles Gunn and his gang of vampires. While Non visits Gunn, she turns the three Slayers into zombies. Betta George psychically freezes the Slayer in order to stop her from attacking him. Gunn plunges a knife into the girl's chest. She is unable to scream as she dies. Due to the magic of Gunn's headquarters, she and the two other Slayers that Gunn has been training against have been constantly resurrected for him to kill again. The three Slayers are later freed by Spike. Slayer Prisoner of Charles Gunn #2 Location: Los Angeles, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Angel: After the Fall. This Slayer was captured along with two other girls and used for training by Charles Gunn and his gang of vampires. While Non visits Gunn, she turns the three Slayers into zombies. Due to the magic of Gunn's headquarters, she and the two other Slayers that Gunn has been training against have been constantly resurrected for him to kill again. The three Slayers are later freed by Spike. Slayer Prisoner of Charles Gunn #3 Location: Los Angeles, California. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Angel: After the Fall. This Slayer was captured along with two other girls and used for training by Charles Gunn and his gang of vampires. While Non visits Gunn, she turns the three Slayers into zombies. Due to the magic of Gunn's headquarters, she and the two other Slayers that Gunn has been training against have been constantly resurrected for him to kill again. The three Slayers are later freed by Spike. Kira Location: Transylvania, Romania. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Tales of the Vampires ("Antique"). In 2004, Buffy, Kira, and another Scythe-activated Slayer break into the stronghold of the legendary vampire, Vlad Dracula, in an effort to rescue Buffy's comrade Xander who had been placed in a trance to serve as Dracula's manservant. After a brief battle, Dracula finally agrees to release Xander from the trance and return him to Buffy. Dracula Slayer Location: Transylvania, Romania. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Tales of the Vampires ("Antique"). In 2004, this Slayer joined Buffy Summers and Kira in rescuing Xander Harris from the legendary vampire, Vlad Dracula. Leah Location: Scotland. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Leah is a Slayer with large, puffy, red hair and apparently one of the best in Buffy's squad along with Satsu and Rowena. She speaks with a Scottish brogue. When Buffy chooses Satsu out of all the Slayers to help her rescue Willow, Leah tells Satsu that it should have been herself, and that she had better not embarrass them. Satsu Location: Scotland & Tokyo, Japan. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight Satsu is an Asian Slayer who is one of the best in Buffy's squad, along with Leah and Rowena. She is known for her funky hairstyles and wardrobe. Selected as the most skilled Slayer in Buffy's squad, she is chosen to assist Buffy in rescuing Willow in part four of the "The Long Way Home." Satsu has aided Buffy many times in missions and battles. She has appeared in "The Long Way Home" parts 1, 2 and 4 and makes cameos in "The Chain", and "Anywhere But Here". She has a much bigger role in "A Beautiful Sunset". In this issue, Buffy takes Satsu to a vampire nest, and they dispose of them quickly. Buffy lets Satsu know that Buffy and her friends have become aware that Satsu is in love with her. Buffy does not return Satsu's affections but is sincerely flattered, though she warns Satsu that people who love her have a tragic history of getting hurt. Afterward, when Twilight attacks, Satsu is knocked out at the beginning of the battle. She and Buffy briefly share a sexual relationship, Buffy's first experiment at sex with women, but ultimately parts ways with Buffy, who promotes her to leader of the Japanese regiment. Rowena Location: Scotland. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. A blonde-haired slayer and apparently one of the best in Buffy's squad. She speaks with a German/European accent. Renee Location: Scotland. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2004. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Renee is first seen manning a computer in issue #1, where she enjoys flirtatious banter about comic books with Xander. In issue #2, another Slayer tells her that she's in love with Xander, having recently developed a keen interest in comics, James Bond films and drywalling. Later that issue, we see her stabbed from behind by a Scottish zombie, although she survives as seen in #3. She and Xander are starting to be "sparring partners" as stated by Xander in #6. In issue #7 she is sent by Buffy to talk to Willow about fixing the new radar stations installed to protect them from the army. In issue #12, she is seen prompting Xander to ask her out, which he then does. One of the Japanese vampires, Toru, stakes Renee in the heart with the scythe. Rome Decoy Slayer Location: Rome, Italy. Watcher: Andrew Wells. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: The Girl in Question. The Long Way Home. This Slayer was cast as a fake Buffy decoy by Andrew Wells. She posed as Buffy while Angel and Spike chased after the Immortal and the head of the Capo di Famiglia of the Goran demon clan in Rome, Italy. Andrew thought it was funny to pretend that Buffy was dating the Immortal, who had a past history of playing games with Angel and Spike by sleeping with Darla and Drusilla. Buffy is not aware why Andrew thought it was funny. The decoy Slayer with the long, blonde hair was seen dancing with the Immortal in a loud, crowded nightclub. Underground Decoy Slayer Location: Chicago, Illinois. Watcher: Rona. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2004. Death: 2004. Source: The Chain. This Slayer was called while at school with her friends. She saves a jock from being hit by a semi-truck. She sees Andrew and Vi's Slayer recruitment commercial and finds a place she belongs. While training at Rona and Giles' headquarters in Chicago, Illinois along with Simone Doffler, she is bitten by a vampire during a group patrol. It is mentioned to her that Buffy also has a scarred bite mark on her neck. She is chosen by Rona to become a fake Buffy decoy, for which she must dye her hair blonde. She is talked to by a fairy and killed by Yamanh, who believes he has killed the real Buffy. She has never met Buffy. The Chain was dedicated to Janie Kleinman. Genevieve Savidge Location: England. Watcher: Roden. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2004. Death: 2004. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Genevieve "Gigi" Savidge first appears in issue #6 of Season Eight in which she is introduced as a villainous Slayer whom Faith has been assigned by Giles to eliminate. She is the daughter of the Duke of England and extremely spoiled. She is being "tutored" by someone by the name of Roden, whose teaching involves the killing of Slayers. She is rich, protected, spoiled, powerful, and is plotting to kill Buffy in order to gain control of the Slayers. In issue #8, Roden and her plan sets in motion. Buffy get's teleported to Savidge's house where they fight. As Faith jumps in to save Genevieve from Buffy, Genevieve realizes Faith has lied to her about her identity. As Buffy escapes, Genevieve turns on Faith, and in the ensuing fight, Genevieve is accidentally killed. Slayer Victim of Genevieve Savidge Location: England. Death: 2004, killed by Genevieve Savidge. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2004. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Fellow Slayer, Genevieve Savidge, and her warlock Watcher, Roden, have been killing Slayers. Gigi calls her a "filthy commoner" and kills her easily. Aiko Location: Tokyo, Japan. Death: 2005. Slayer Time: 2003 - 2004. Source: Wolves at the Gate Aiko leads the Tokyo-based Slayer regiment. She is contacted by Buffy's Scotland-based Scooby Gang after a cabal of Japanese vampires stole Buffy's scythe. It is Aiko who discovers the Japanese vampire clan's leader's name: Toru. She trails the vampires, but they are aware of this and ambush her and test their spell, successfully removing her Slayer powers. Her lifeless body is left hanging from a building in Tokyo as a message to Buffy. Simone Doffler Location: Chicago, Illinois & Rome, Italy. Watcher: Andrew Wells. Slayer Time: 2003 - Present. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight. Simone Doffler, whose hair is a pink Mohawk, is first seen in Slayer training during a flashback in issue #5. Simone Doffler is a Slayer who worked for the Watchers' Council; she was a member of Rona's training squad based in Chicago. Simone wasn't particularly respected among her peers, one of whom pointed out that she would not be willing to risk her life for others. Eventually, Rona transferred Simone to Andrew Wells' squad in Rome, believing that a less urban setting might soften her "rough edges". Buffy later described this as Rona "passing the buck". Simone continually expressed a desire to use guns instead of traditional Slayer weapons. Andrew dismissed her for even suggesting this, insisting that Slayer do not use guns. Simone met three other Slayer and finally went rogue, using guns and her Slayer powers to break the law instead of battling evil. Soledad Location: Los Angeles, California. Birth: January 7, 1989. Death: January 2005. Slayer Time: January 7, 2005 - January 2005. Source: Harmonic Divergence. Soledad is a Slayer called on her 16th birthday while backing out from being in a Latina girl gang called Las Cuchillas. Soledad sees Andrew and Vi's television commercial. Andrew approaches Soledad and explains Slayers and vampires. Soledad is turned off by Buffy's out-of-touch inclusivity pitch that she associates with having been part of Las Cuchillas. Soledad comes across Harmony Kendall and her television crew while in a tattoo parlor getting her Las Cuchillas tattoo obscured. Soledad attempts to take out Harmony as an extra on her reality television show Harmony Bites with a broken clacker, but is staked on camera by Harmony. Soledad outs Slayers on television and causes an image problem for Buffy and her race of Slayers with the vampire-loving public. Others Other, minor Slayers have made appearances, including: *Various unnamed potentials who became Slayers in the Buffy episode "Chosen", some dying in the final battle. *Those who accompany Andrew Wells in the Angel episode "Damage". *Numerous other background Slayers from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight and Angel: After the Fall comics. 23rd Century AD Melaka Fray Location: Haddyn (Manhattan), New York City, New York. Watcher: Unnamed bald man, who set himself on fire. A demon named Urkonn of the D'avvrus also filled a Watcher-like role. Birth: Unknown, 19 years old. Slayer Time: "Two hundred years" after the last Slayer to be called. Sources: Fray Tales of the Slayers ("Tales"). Time of Your Life Melaka Fray and her brother, Harth, are twins, and thus the Slayer powers are somehow split between them. Unlike other Slayers she has had no prophetic dreams of her destiny or of the Slayers before her. She holds herself responsible for the death of her brother and is now trying to figure out what her destiny as the Slayer entails. Harth has the prophetic dreams, while Melaka has the strength and agility of Slayers. Melaka is a thief who works for Gunther, while her sister, Erin, is a law. Melaka carries the scythe used to activate all of the Potential Slayers and close the Sunnydale Hellmouth back in 2003. Unspecified Times African Slayer #1 Location: Africa. Source: Note from the Underground (Chapter 3, p.3). African Slayer #2 Location: Africa. Source: Note from the Underground (Chapter 3, p.4). African Slayer #3 Location: Africa. Source: The Death of Buffy (Chapter 1, p.3) This Slayer is killed by a female vampire. Priestess Slayer Source: Fray (Chapter 5: "The Worst Of It" p.7 - mentioned by Harth). Virginia Slave Slayer Location: Virginia. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992). This Slayer is an African slave in Virginia who is killed by Lothos. Magyar Peasant Slayer Location: Hungary. Sources: The Origin (p.16 - mentioned by Merrick). Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992). This Slayer is a Magyar peasant in Hungary who is killed by Lothos. Servant Girl Slayer Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992). This Slayer is a servant girl who is killed by Lothos. Romanian Slayer Location: Romania. Source: Damage (spoken of by Dana and understood by Angel). Alternate reality and stand-ins Wishverse Buffy Name: Buffy Anne Summers. Played by: Sarah Michelle Gellar. Location: Los Angeles, California, Cleveland, Ohio & Sunnydale, California. Watcher: Merrick Jamison-Smythe (killed) & unnamed Watcher. Birth: January 20th, 1981. Death: December 1998. Slayer Time: May 1996 - December 1998. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("The Wish"). Buffy Summers, in an alternate reality created by Cordelia Chase and Anyanka, has a dark and pessimistic outlook on life and an estranged relationship with her current Watcher in Cleveland, Ohio. Buffy is called to the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, California by Giles when Cordelia claims that Buffy was supposed to be there. Buffy rescues Angel at the Bronze when he tells her that she was supposed to come to Sunnydale, despite her mistrust of him for being a vampire. Xander stakes Angel. Buffy has no reaction to his death or any of the deaths of her friends from another reality, including her staking of Xander. Her neck is snapped by the Master when she fails to stop the opening of the Factory. Buffybot Played by: Sarah Michelle Gellar. Location: Sunnydale, California. Watcher: Rupert Giles. Birth: Created on April 24th, 2001. Death: October 2nd, 2001. Slayer Time: Stood in for Buffy Summers May 22nd, 2001 - October 2nd, 2001. Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Built by Warren Mears at the commission of Spike. The Buffybot was torn apart by a demon gang of bikers. Category:Buffyverse